


An Unusual Abduction

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [25]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Choices, Fusion Challenge, Gen, Hostage Situations, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a Movie, Kidnapping, Movie/Cartoon Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jade is in Chicago, Illinois. What happens when she’s at a bank which John Dillinger robs, and is abducted by him and his crew? Will she fall under his spell and become his young moll? Or will she reject the lifestyle of danger and try to escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Bank and Taken Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new AU crossover story I cooked up one day. This time it’s between Jackie Chan Adventures and the 2009 film Public Enemies. I was watching Public Enemies, and it was then that an idea leaped into my head: Jade Chan is at a bank one day, and John Dillinger comes by, along with Baby Face Nelson and the rest of the gang, and they rob the bank. Jade’s luck is bad, however, because upon seeing her, John is intrigued by her and takes her as a hostage (with a little help from none other than Baby Face Nelson himself). 
> 
> This story takes place in Chicago, Illinois, because all the other stories I’ve read take place in San Francisco, California. So I decided to change things up a bit by setting the story in Chicago. After all, setting a new story in a different time and place is a good idea for a writer, especially one like myself, of course. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Universal Pictures own the film Public Enemies. John Rogers (also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

An Unusual Abduction

_Rain and fire crossed that ocean_  
_Another mad man done struck again_  
_Rain and fire crossed that ocean_  
_Another mad man done struck again_

_Sitting down here, fallout shelter_  
_Paint my walls, twice a week_  
_Sitting down here, fallout shelter_  
_Think about the slaves, long time ago_

_Ten million slaves crossed that ocean_  
_They had shackles on their legs_  
_Ten million slaves crossed that ocean_  
_They had shackles on their legs_

_Don’t know where, where they’re going_  
_Don’t know where, where they’ve been_  
_Don’t know where, where they’re going_  
_Don’t know where, where they’ve been_

_Sun goes out, you’ll be standing_  
_You’ll be standing by yourself_  
_Sun goes out, you’ll be standing_  
_You’ll be standing by yourself_

_Ten million slaves crossed that ocean_  
_They had shackles on their legs_  
_Ten million slaves crossed that ocean_  
_They had shackles on their legs_

_Don’t know where, where they’re going_  
_Don’t know where, where they’ve been_  
_Don’t know where, where they’re going_  
_Don’t know where, where they’ve been_

_Ten million slaves crossed that ocean_  
_They had shackles on their legs_  
_Food goes bad, food looks rancid_  
_But they ate it anyway_

_Don’t know where, where they’re going_  
_Don’t know where, where they’ve been_  
_Don’t know where, where they’re going_  
_Don’t know where, where they’ve been_

_Sun goes out, you’ll be standing_  
_You’ll be standing all alone_  
_Sun goes out, you’ll be standing_  
_You’ll be standing all alone_  
_All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone, all alone_  
~Otis Taylor, **Ten Million Slaves**

Eleven-year-old Jade Chan sat on the brown wooden table, an open notebook on her lap and a pencil in her right hand. She looked around the Chicago First National Bank, which she now happened to be in.

It hadn’t been easy travelling to Chicago, Illinois from Lexington, Kentucky (as she was a travelling vagabond, of course) — and it wasn’t even made any easier when she had to travel by train, either. For one thing, there were all these guys in the boxcar she had been in, who had not-so-good intentions... and they had thought that, since she was a girl, they were able to easily take her down, after all. But she had shown them that she was able to take care of herself, and that was a lesson she had taught them the hard way. Then another thing was that there were all these people in Chicago — about five million people, possibly. She wasn’t sure if she could count them all, though.

But that wasn’t important right now. Right now, though, she had to keep herself occupied until she could find a place to sleep for the night, and then take in more of the sights around Chicago the next day.

She bent over her memo notebook, which was wire-bound on the left side, while her pencil was in her right hand, ready at a moment’s notice to jot down any important figures or numbers she wanted to make up on the spot for the game that she played with herself. Basically, she put down three or four numbers, added them up and then divided the answer by how many numbers she had written at the beginning. It was a fun game to her, and she had taken to it like a duck to water when she had first discovered it one hot day in July. Numbers sure were fun to play with, as were words. There were so many of those out there in the world, too. She knew these things.

Suddenly Jade was pulled out of her thoughts when she looked up upon hearing the doors to the bank open. Something told her that this wasn’t good, and she closed her notebook and put it under her arm after first putting her pencil in the front pocket of her orange sweatshirt, and then got off the table and crawled under it, hoping that the three men who had just stepped over the threshold of the bank hadn’t seen her just yet.

She winced as she felt fear creeping up from behind her, like a predator sneaking up from behind on its prey, which she had seen in her dreams once. Her light-brown eyes widened with shock and worry when she saw the three men pull out guns and heard the bullets being fired, as well as the shocked screams of the women. As she watched and listened, she felt her skin getting flushed and the sensation of goosebumps, as usually happened whenever Jade got scared or worried. At least that was how it was for her, anyway. She didn’t know why she knew; she just knew. Kind of like how a clairvoyant knows things, but for some reason is unable to explain why.

“Everybody on the floor — NOW!” she heard a voice yell, and shivered all over. She knew that voice, as well as who it belonged to also. It was Lester/George “Baby Face Nelson” Gillis, who she had long since heard of. He had a countenance that was like a child — a face that was smooth as a pear, and angelic as a choir boy’s. But beneath that smooth, white mask that masqueraded as Lester’s face lay depravity, corruption, and the thirst/lust for blood — which made Jade shudder.

_“His angelic, pear-smooth face never betrayed his instant ability to kill.”_

However, if there was one thing Lester Nelson disliked, it was being called “Baby Face” because of his looks. She had heard of that, and so had done her best to be extremely careful and not be seen by him. But something like that wasn’t very easy, especially in a city like Chicago.

Remembering her notebook, Jade reached over with her free hand and put it into her sweatshirt pocket, as she didn’t want to lose it. After checking her sweatshirt pocket to see if her pencil was still there (which it was, much to her immense relief), she then sat very still with her legs crossed, for what seemed like a very long time. She was waiting for something — anything — to happen. What was going to happen, she didn’t know... yet.

However, only five minutes had passed by. Then, all of a sudden, **it** happened.

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” said the all-too-familiar voice of Baby Face Nelson. Jade looked up from her vantage point on the bank floor, and her hazel eyes widened as they connected with the blue orbs in the handsome face that belonged to him. Her hands began to tremble with fear as she clutched at her knees.

However, it was only when she turned her face away that her world suddenly went black and everything was all darkness.

“What the — hey, let me go! Get your hands off of me, or I’ll... I’ll... you don’t even **want** to know!”

Baby Face Nelson had sensed that he needed a hostage. It was that while he was looking around for the person who would fit that role that his sharp azure eyes led him to stop in front of a table and then bend down. It was when he saw the young girl — eleven, no doubt — with golden-brown eyes and black, chin-length hair, and she looked back at him with the fear he had come to remember and secretly like very well (especially in so many of the bullies he had encountered as a kid before one whack to the head too many caused him to snap and fight back against them, thus becoming the person nobody wanted to mess with).

It was when she lowered her eyes that he knew he had found the exact kind of hostage he had been looking for.

With that, as soon as Jade turned her back, Nelson reached into his coat pocket, but instead of pulling out his gun, he whipped out a black bag (which was bigger than Jade) and, quick as the lightning in a thunderstorm, swept her off her feet and into the bag itself.

He paused and then listened as he heard her voice — clear as a bell, even from inside the bag — say, “What the — hey, let me go! Get your hands off of me, or I’ll... I’ll... you don’t even **want** to know!”

Nelson couldn’t help but smile for once as he replied, “Now, begging your pardon, Miss Chan, but John Dillinger himself would like to have a word with you.” He felt the bag go limp as she froze up.

Jade was puzzled. Her brow furrowed as she thought it over. How did he know her last name, and most importantly, how did he know who John Dillinger was?

Nelson stopped as John then walked up to him. John’s dark brown eyes suddenly narrowed as they fell on the bag Nelson was holding, and then went back to Nelson as he deduced what kind of hostage Nelson had gotten for once. Sometimes, Nelson grabbed someone at a bank and took them as a hostage, although he usually took the money. So this was definitely something else.

“Is that what I think it is?” asked John.

“Yeah,” said Nelson. Then he smirked as he turned to the bag and said as if Jade could hear him (which she was able to), “It’s going to work out real nice. You can be my hostage.”

John cleared his throat, and raised an eyebrow when Nelson looked at him. “Your hostage, Nelson? Hmm... I think you better change that.”

Nelson blinked in confusion, and then nodded as he got what John was saying. He turned back to the bag and said, “No. Actually, what I **meant** to say was that you can be _our_ hostage.”

Jade shuddered all over at the thought of being Baby Face Nelson’s prisoner. Besides his bloodlust and love for violence, she had heard of his trigger-quick temper, and how he could destroy someone if he wanted to.

 _And that someone could very well be me,_ she thought. Then an image sprang unbidden to her mind — namely, her fleeing from someplace, and Baby Face tracking her down, finding her, and then bringing her back.

 _Almost like in slavery times in the 1800s. But this is different,_ she told herself mentally.

It was then that she heard John’s voice say, “Come on, let’s go” and then felt herself being taken out of the bank, down the steps and into a big, black car. There, after John had settled himself next to Nelson’s left side, Jade felt Nelson put her not-so-gently on his lap (as she was still in the bag).

“Don’t worry, doll,” she heard him whisper to her through the bag as the car started up and began moving along the highway. “You’re heading towards a new life.”

It was at that moment that Jade knew her life as she knew it would change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	2. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finds herself in the woods with John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of An Unusual Abduction. Hope you like it as much as I did writing it, of course. :)

**Previously...**

_It was then that she heard John’s voice say, “Come on, let’s go” and then felt herself being taken out of the bank, down the steps and into a big, black car. There, after John had settled himself next to Nelson’s left side, Jade felt Nelson put her not-so-gently on his lap (as she was still in the bag)._

_“Don’t worry, doll,” she heard him whisper to her through the bag as the car started up and began moving along the highway. “You’re heading towards a new life.”_

_It was at that moment that Jade knew her life as she knew it would change forever._

* * *

_You look so beautiful today_  
_When you’re sitting there it’s hard for me to look away_  
_So I try to find the words that I could say_  
_I know distance doesn’t matter but you feel so far away_  
_And I can’t lie_  
_Every time I leave my heart turns gray_  
_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight_  
_‛Cause I just can’t take it_

_Another day without you with me_  
_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
_When you call my heart stops beating_  
_When you’re gone it won’t stop bleeding_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
~Simple Plan, **I Can Wait Forever**

To Jade, it seemed that hours had passed — though it was actually minutes, even though she wasn’t sure how many — before the car stopped. Apparently, they were in the woods as she couldn’t hear any other sounds other than the chirping of the birds, the howling of the wind in the trees and the whispers coming from the other gang members around her. She could hear them through the sack. Maybe they were talking about her; she wasn’t sure, though.

Then she felt the sack she was in being picked up by someone — probably John, no doubt — and carried in his arms.

“Don’t even think about it, Jimmy,” she heard him hiss at Baby Face Nelson. She could see the glare John was shooting at him in her mind, since she couldn’t do so physically. “She is a hostage, yes, but unlike most men that are out there in the world and who would take advantage of Jade if they had the opportunity, I prefer to treat her with respect. Got it, Jimmy?”

There was a fire of some kind in John’s eyes, as Nelson knew the look John was giving him way too well. Apparently, Nelson seemed to agree with what John had said, because Jade then heard him say in reply, with a touch of fear in his voice, “Yes, John. I get it. I really do.”

John then smiled, pleased that his intervention had stopped Nelson from not only making a mistake that couldn’t be taken back, but also taking Jade’s life away from her at the same time. “Good,” he said. “Now, I will watch over her, and make sure that no harm comes to her.

“Nobody touches her, either. And that goes for all of you,” he added while locking eyes with every one of his gang. Besides Nelson, there was Homer Van Meter, Harry ‛Pete’ Pierpoint, ‛Red’ Hamilton and Charles Makley.

Now Jade knew all their names. But it was John Dillinger who she wanted to get know a lot about and whose name had caught her attention — and that had been long before her abduction, too.

For one thing, she had heard a lot of stories about him. And those stories were usually found in the newspapers, too. However, she also knew that so much of the news about John were lies, actually. She had done her research, after all, and she had actually thought that research was boring once. Well, when it came to finding out about criminals and outlaws like John Dillinger and Baby Face Nelson, she didn’t treat research as both unexciting and something that was to be avoided like the plague. Not anymore.

One day there had been a story in the news that said John would go after and kidnap young girls if they happened to be rich and/or were the daughters of bankers by using his charm and good looks and luring them to him with promises of a life that was said to be not only quite exciting and new, but also a whole lot better than the one he saw them to be currently stuck in and/or bored with. Then, it was said that John would subject them to all kinds of tortures and rapes before finally killing them and burying their bodies in the woods.

However, the public knew that all that stuff was just made up by the press and was all exaggerated. Even John himself had once expressed his dislike of not only kidnapping, but also murder. He was a gentleman, after all, and he also believed that real gentlemen never did those kinds of things with girls or women. Instead they would usually treat a lady very nicely, and would sometimes leave a decision up to her.

And neither Jade or anybody else believed a single word of those so-called news stories about him being a killer either. She knew the truth about John Dillinger. After all, she had talked to a customer who had been at a bank John had robbed once. The customer had said that John was very courteous and chivalrous with the women — especially in small things too.

It was also said that once, upon seeing a small pile of money on a counter and a farmer standing next to the counter with his hands up in the air, expecting to get robbed, John asked if the money belonged to the farmer. When the worried farmer replied that the money did indeed belong to him, John told him, “You can put it away. I’m not here for your money. I’m here for the bank’s money”.

Whenever he was with a female hostage and John noticed that she would begin shivering, he would take off his coat and drape it over her shoulders, saying, “Here, honey. You wouldn’t want to catch your death of cold while I’m around, my dear”. She felt grateful for that, of course.

Jade immediately pulled herself out of her thoughts when she felt herself being set on the ground. Then John bent to her level and pulled the top of the sack free from her so Jade could stick her head out.

“You OK there, doll?” he asked, his dark chocolate eyes filled with concern as they looked at Jade, who stepped out of the sack while dusting off her clothes, feeling grateful for the fresh air that she finally had a chance to breathe into her lungs. It had been quite dark in that sack — almost as though she had been blinded by darkness for a time until someone showed up and banished the darkness away.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, Mr. Dillinger,” she said. Then she looked up at him and smiled. Her amber eyes, he noticed, seemed to sparkle and gleam, like the stars in the sky when nighttime fell.

He smiled. “Please, call me John, or Johnny if you want. In my opinion, hearing people call me ‛Mr. Dillinger’ sounds so silly and formal. Like I’m older than my age when I know I’m not, of course.”

Jade blushed. _Gosh darn it, that trademark smirk of his!_ she thought. _No wonder he can turn on the charm with girls, too._ She then tried to swallow, even though her mouth felt dry as the proverbial bone, and finally managed to succeed.

John then reached up and gently ran one of his hands through her chin-length black hair. He had taken a fancy to her already, even though it was Baby Face Nelson who had spotted her first and taken her with him. It was then that John made up his mind to have a stern talk with Nelson about the right kind of hostage situation and how to pull it off without a hitch, as well as having to resort to the tactic of using the sack in order to abduct girls — namely, girls that were Jade’s age, to be precise. For now, though, he was content to just run his fingers through Jade’s raven locks. He developed a liking to its suppleness, its texture and its silkiness. Another thing he liked about her was her eyes. Oh, the golden-brown color of those eyes, set in the pretty face that belonged to her.

“I don’t know why you were in that bank when the boys and I stepped inside in order to rob it, but I’m awful glad you were,” John said.

Jade smiled a little at the sound of those words. It sounded like John thought it was a piece of good luck that she happened to be there. Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn’t. She decided to find out which later. “Uh, thanks, Johnny,” she replied.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. A moment of silence soon passed before John tried something else.

“So tell me,” he said, “why, may I ask, were you hiding under the table when my boys and I walked into the bank?”

Jade sighed. Well, better to be honest right now and get it all out in the open, plain and simple...

“Well, you see, Johnny,” she began, “I sensed that something big — although I didn’t know what — was about to happen. Then, when I saw you, Jimmy and those other guys walking up the steps to the bank’s doors, I quickly got under the table, not wanting to be seen.” She paused for a bit, while John let the words sink in. “But I had a sinking feeling that I would’ve been spotted anyway,” she added.

Quiet for a moment, John looked at the ground, having pulled his hand away from her hair, before he looked back at her. “Really?” he queried.

Jade nodded. “Yes. Before all this had happened — before I was kidnapped by you guys, that is — I thought that all I had to worry about was taking in as much of the sights of the city of Chicago before finding a good place to sleep for the night.” She paused for a moment before adding, “And without having to worry about being molested during the night, especially if it was an older man at that.”

John shook his head and smiled. “Don’t worry, doll,” he said while looking her in the eyes. “I will make it so that anybody who tries to get at you will have to come through either myself, Jimmy Nelson, Charles Makley, Harry ‛Pete’ Pierpoint or Homer Van Meter.”

Jade blinked. “Are you saying,” she replied, “that you want to be my bodyguards or something?”

John nodded. “Of course,” he said before giving her a wink. “And I do not ever hurt girls at all, especially a pretty one such as yourself. I’m too much of a gentleman to do something like slap a girl around, after all.” He put an arm around her shoulders, like the cool teacher or the older brother she’d always wanted, but never got.

“Besides,” he added after a moment, “I became the gentleman I am today because I wanted to be seen as such.”

Jade thought this over. “OK, now I have a confession to make,” she finally said. “There are some things I don’t know about you.”

John smirked to himself. Now was definitely a good time to tell her.

He looked her in the eyes as he spoke, being very careful to keep his language clean (as he was a gentleman, and never swore in front of women or children). “I was raised on a farm in Mooresville, Indiana. My mama died when I was three. My daddy beat the stuffing out of me ‛cause he didn’t know no better way to raise me.”

Surprised, Jade blinked a little. She certainly was not hoping he would answer her so quickly the way he did. For one thing, he sure knew how to get to the point in something that happened to be very important.

Satisfied with the look on her face, John added, “I like baseball, movies, good clothes, fast cars, the occasional soda pop, and you.” He winked at her. “What else do you need to know?”

A puzzled frown replaced the look of shock that had been there before on Jade’s face. Finally, she looked up at him and said, “That’s a serious confession to tell a girl you just met — especially one such as myself, that is.”

John reached down and took her hand in his before bringing it to his lips, turning it over and placing a kiss on the back of it, causing a strawberry-colored blush to stain her cheeks.

“Don’t worry, Jade,” he grinned. “I will make sure to have a stern talk with Jimmy about what he did to you using that bag.” As he spoke, he looked down at the bag now around Jade’s feet. He motioned for her to step back a few feet from the bag; when she complied, he then reached down, picked up the bag and folded it neatly before putting it into his suit pocket.

“Now, Jade, do you trust me?” John said while gently taking Jade by the hand as they headed back to where the gang was waiting.

Jade shook her head. “To be honest? I don’t think so.”

Smiling again, John gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Well, my little sweetheart, have you heard about what I do to people I abduct?”

Jade shook her head a second time. “No, I haven’t.”

John was unable to voice his amazement at that honest statement of Jade’s. Exactly how naive did they see her as, anyway? Just because she was a kid — twelve years old at that — she was supposed to be foolish and not know about the dangers in the world? _Well, I’ll give them what-for when it comes to Jade, I will._ His smile now back in place, he looked down at Jade.

“Well, what I normally do is take them to a forest such as this one and tie them to a tree. They’re easy to find, and I never hurt them either,” John explained.

Her answer to that surprised him a little. “So, tie me up, then. Just let me go.”

John shook his head. “I don’t think so, my dear. You see, I only set people at liberty when I want to. But, as for you, my little drifter, I think I’ll keep you for a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
